


Halloween Oneshots

by Sharpshooter57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scary Movies, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Halloween Oneshots with the Avengers be updating regualry, also do request so just leave a comment <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why the hell would Stark invite me to one of his stupid parties, I'm surprised he isn't making me work" You muttered as you unlocked your flat and walked in to see a woman sat on the sofa.  
"Nat, can you stop breaking into my flat" You sighed as you walked past Natasha shutting a window.  
"I heard you're going to Starks party" Natasha smirked to you.  
"It means nothing Nat" You sighed dumping your bag next to her.  
"Then make it mean something, Stark likes you it's so obvious" Natasha sighed as she jumped up and stood next to you.  
"I don't even have anything to wear, there's no point in going" You sighed as you went to get a glass of water but Natasha grabbed you by your arm and dragged you into your room.  
"What now" You said as you followed her in and looked at the (f/c) dress laying on the bed, along side some black heels and a (f/c) mask.  
"Natasha you shouldn't have" You sighed, as you walked over picking the dress up.  
"It's the least I could do, if you didn't work at Stark tower I would go insane" Natasha smiled, "See you later, be outside soon!" Natasha called as she walked out of the flat.  
You jumped in the shower, then dried yourself off, and put the dress on as it hugged your body showing off your curves, you styled you (h/c) hair in the perfect way, you put on the heels and grabbed the mask.  
"A masked Halloween Party, ghee Stark ran out of ideas" You smiled slightly as you put the mask on and checked yourself one more time in the mirror, before walking down stairs and meeting Natasha.  
"Looking stunning as always" You smiled to Nat.  
"I could say the same" She smiled back as you got in a taxi, and went to Stark Tower.

You walked into the party, music was booming around the room, Natasha quickly ran off to go get drunk with Clint, like they normally would.  
"You look good" You heard someone say behind you, you turned around seeing Tony stood in a black tux, with a red mask on.  
"You look good too" You blushed slightly, Tony smiled at you before leading you over to the bar and pouring you a drink.  
"On the house" Tony smirked as he down the drink, you followed suit.  
"So, what's with this party?" You shouted over the music.  
"What am I not allowed to have any fun?" Tony smirked as he came around the bar and stood next to you.  
"You know you're so amazing, smart and beautiful" Tony smirked as he placed his hand on your face making you blush slightly.  
"Look, I erm..." You muttered before Tony grabbed you by the hand dragging you onto the dance floor.  
You looked over to Nat who gave you a thumbs up, Clint looked over to Nat who laughed then nodded as he sauntered over.  
"You look good" Clint smirked as he walked over.  
"Thanks" You blushed, as Clint placed his arm around your waist.  
You sighed seeing that Natasha told Clint to make Tony jealous, and as much as you hated to admit it, it was working.  
"Something wrong Stark?" Clint smirked, making you laugh.  
"Yeah what's wrong Tony?" You smirked as you let Clint swing you around.  
"And now for the kiss" Clint smirked leaning in, making you laugh before freezing as Tony smacked Clint away.  
"Back of Barton" Tony hissed glaring at Clint, who put his hands in the air and shuffled back to the bar.  
"Tony it was just a joke...." You muttered as he grabbed you by the hand and dragged you to a balcony.  
"Tony?" You asked as he leant on the balcony edge.  
"You mess with my head so much" Tony sighed as he took off his mask, and dropping it off the tower.  
"Not as much as you mess with mine" You pouted over to him, freezing releasing what you just said, as he turned to look at you shocked.  
"What?" Tony smirked his normal demeanour returning as he walked over to you.  
"It's just that you always make me run errands and...erm" You mumbled out as Tony reached behind your head removing your mask.  
"I hated your face being hidden" Tony smirked as he dropped the mask on the floor.  
"Why do you mess with me Stark!" You yelled out, making him flinch.  
"Sorry, I better go" You muttered turning away.  
"You're such a mess" Tony laughed as he grabbed your arm spinning you into a kiss, you pulled away shocked bright red.  
"Did you not like it?" Tony pouted at you.  
"No I loved it, no I mean errrr" You said flustered as Tony stood there laughing.  
"Don't laugh at me, you meany!" You yelled hitting him on the chest lightly.  
"I love you (f/n)" Tony smiled at you.  
"I love you too Tony" You mumbled.  
"What?, say it again?" Tony smirked as you glared at him.  
"Tony" You hissed at him.  
"I don't know what you said" He smirked at you, you smirked back making him look alarmed.  
"Why don't I just show you" You smiled grabbing his tie and pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
"Get the message now?" You panted as you leaned away.  
"Loud and clear, now how about we go somewhere more private" Tony smirked as he wrapped his arms around your waist.  
"You waste no time" You smirked at Tony.  
"I've done plenty of waiting, it's time to take my reward" Tony smirked kissing you once more, as you heard a faint cheer in the background from Clint and Natasha.  
"Those two were in on this weren't they" Tony smirked as he pulled away, as you lent on his shoulder laughing slightly.  
"Sorry" You muttered back.  
"No, I want everyone to know you're mine" Tony smiled as he kissed you once more, as you went bright red.


	2. Spooky Cupcakes (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot with Steve enjoy <3

"He's late" You sighed as you looked at the clock.  
"You going to wait for him?" Your boss called.  
"Yeah, unless we have to lock up!" You called back.  
"I'll trust you to lock up, just be here bright an early, and go get him!" Your boss smiled as she walked out the door laughing, making you turn bright red.  
You yawned as you lent on the counter closing your eyes, before hearing a small bell ring.  
"Sorry, I'm late" Steve smiled as he walked in completely drenched.  
"Steve, oh are you ok?" You asked looking at him as he had some blood on his face.  
"I'm fine" He smiled, as he walked up to the counter.  
"You want your normal?" You smirked as you stood up as Steve nodded and climbed into a near by booth.  
You walked over to the counter taking out a cupcake you've been saving for Steve and made him a hot chocolate, you walked over and sat down opposite him.  
"Here" You smiled handing him a towel, as he dried his hair before setting the towel down and taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
"You make the best hot chocolate" Steve smiled to you, making you blush slightly.  
"You've got something..erm" You smiled pointing to the side of your cheek, Steve looked puzzled at you, you sighed grabbing a napkin and licking it slightly then leaned over the table wiping the dried blood off his face, before sitting back down and looking at Steve who was smiling.  
"So, I see you've made the place.....festive" He smiled looking at the cobwebs and pumpkins around the cup cake shop.  
"Can I ask you something?" You muttered looking at Steve who nodded taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
"Why did a buff guy like you come in a cup cake shop?" You asked as Steve slightly chocked on his chocolate before regaining his composure.  
"Erm..well you see" Steve muttered getting increasingly red.  
"What is it?" You asked all the build up was making you nervous.  
"I saw you when I was on my jog, and I just thought you were so beautiful, so...I followed you here," He smiled.  
"You stalked me?" You laughed slightly.  
"No, I didn't mean too!" Steve said flustered, "It took me weeks to build up the courage to come see you, and when I did my whole day would became better" Steve smiled making you blush.  
"You, Captain America got nervous about meeting me?, think how I felt!" You smiled laughing slightly over to him.  
"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean too" Steve mumbled.  
"Did you just call me miss?, how many time have I told you call me (f/n)" You sighed at Steve who nodded.  
"(f/n), how about we go see a movie some time" He said quickly before taking a sip of hot chocolate.  
"Steve, the cups empty" You smirked over to him, as he turned red and placed the cup down once more.  
"And Steve if you're trying to win my heart or whatever, you already have it" You looked at him as you blushed.  
"You mean....you like me?" Steve smiled sounding delighted.  
"I more than like you, I love you Steve" You smiled, as you watched Steve get up.  
"Oh did I upset you, I'm sorry" You muttered as you stood up, before being embraced into a hug.  
"I've wanted to do this for so long" Steve muttered into your ear, as you heard his heart beating fast.  
You looked up to Steve and he smiled down, as he release you from the hug.  
"Sorry about this" Steve smiled, at you.  
"Sorry for what..." You were cut off as Steve kissed you on the lips passionately.  
Steve pulled back leaving you stood there shocked and panting for air.  
"You ok?" Steve smiled at you.  
"I think, I mean Captain America just kissed me" You muttered to yourself.  
"I can kiss you again if you want?" Steve smirked making you blush.  
"It would be an honour" You smiled as Steve kissed you again, pulling you in even closer.  
"You still up for a movie?" He smirked as he held you into his chest.  
"Yeah" You smiled laughing slightly, "Although I think you need to get changed first" You laughed as Steve quickly released you realising his clothes were drench from the rain.  
"Oh sorry" He said quickly grabbing the towel from the side and handing it to you, you laughed as you dried your face.  
"You're welcome to come back to Stark Tower with me" Steve smiled, "Although I did run here...." Steve muttered.  
"I've got an idea" You smiled as you ran in the back, grabbing your keys and an umbrella.  
You both walked outside standing under the small porch as you locked the doors.  
"Ok so bend down and..." You smiled as you jumped on Steves back, as he wrapped his arms around your legs, you leant against his back holding the umbrella over the both of you.  
"Ready?" Steve smiled laughing.  
"Yeah let's go!" You shouted, as Steve set off jogging down the street as you wrapped your arm around his neck.  
"I love you Steve" You muttered into his ear, making him turn bright red.  
"I love you too" Steve smiled back to you as you kissed him on the cheek, before leaning on his back once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if u want any more Steve ones or other avengers (can't write Bruce ones sorry, i just can't)


	3. Trick or Treat (Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot with Bucky hope you enjoy <3

"I don't know what to do" You complained to Tony as he was fixing his suit.  
"Steve and Bucky are glued together I don't know what you want me to do" Tony sighed as he started to move the wires.  
"But, I never get to spend time with Bucky I mean he is my boyfriend after all" You sighed as you spun around on the chair.  
"Well why don't you separate them?" Tony sighed hissing from an small electric shock.  
"Don't cut the green wire you moron" You sighed as you pushed the chair over to him, "Also I couldn't do that".  
"Well, get Buckys attention" Tony smirked down to you, as you passed him some tweezers.  
"And how would I do that?" You sighed.  
"Well it is Halloween, and Mr America has a weakness" Tony smirked.  
"He does!?" You smirked spinning around on the chair again.  
"Yeah, he doesn't like looking at women in...erm not that much clothing" Tony smirked.  
"I don't wanna know how you found that out" You glared at Tony as you got off the chair, and walked around the desk.  
"I think Bucky is a playboy like me" Tony smirked wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Oh come on don't say that!" You yelled at Tony lightly hitting him on the head with a spanner.  
"OK ok, go buy some cheap outfit from a shop" Tony sighed.  
"Cheap, I'm offend what type of girl do you think I am!?, actually don't answer that see ya, also by cutting the green wire you need to add a new circuit to the hand!" You   
shouted as you ran off down the stairs and into the lift.

You got into one of Tony's cars and drove down to the nearest costume shop, you began cringing as you looked at the tacky outfits, you decided to go with a devil outfit as it looked at most decently made out of them all, you drove back to Stark Tower and walked past the kitchen seeing Bucky and Steve laughing with each other, you carried on to your room styling your (h/c) hair perfectly, you put the costume on making sure it wasn't too revealing, you took a deep breath in, before walking out into the kitchen.  
"Trick or treat!" You shouted as you walked into the kitchen, Steve practically fell off his chair, as Bucky just stared at you.  
"Excuse me!" Steve yelped bright red as he ran past, you smirked slightly.  
"Something wrong Buck?" You smirked as you sat on the edge of a counter.  
"Err...." Was the only noise to escape Buckys mouth as he looked at you.  
"So trick or treat?" You smirked over to him as you jumped off the counter.  
"Why don't you try and trick me doll" He smirked over to you, you thought for a moment before walking over to him and sitting on his lap.  
"You know how hard it was to get you alone" You muttered as you bit the top of Buckys ear,  
"I'm sorry Doll I just..." Bucky muttered as his hands wandered up your back.  
"You just what?" You smirked looking him in the eyes before kissing him on the neck and then giving him a hickie.  
"Close your eyes for me Buck" You muttered into his ear, Bucky smirked as he shut his eyes.  
You placed your hands on Buckys arms around your back and held then up in the air, you smirked as you quickly jumped off his lap and took a few steps back, Bucky opened his eyes and glared at you.  
"You did choose trick" You smirked sticking your tongue out.  
"What about if I want the treat now?" Bucky smirked as he got up.  
"Well, if you want the treat" You smirked as you looked at him.  
"You gotta catch me" You smirked as you turned and ran down the corridor, you heard Bucky laughed before he started chasing after you.  
"You can't outrun me doll" Bucky smirked as he was right behind you.  
"Ah!" You yelped as Bucky grabbed your arm pulling you into a hug.  
"Bucky, wait I just woah!" You yelped as Bucky scooped you up in his arms and began carrying you off down the corridor.  
"Where are you taking me?" You said puzzled, Bucky just smirked down to you.  
"Buckyyy" You moaned making him go blush slightly, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up, wrapping your legs around his waist, Bucky smirked as he placed his hands under your ass.  
"So what now?" Bucky smirked as he kicked open the bedroom door.  
"Well, do you still want your treat?" You whispered into his ear.  
"Is that even question (f/n)" Bucky muttered into your, as you looked up at him kissing him on the mouth passionately, Bucky smirked into the kiss as he lay you down on the bed.  
And lets just say that you both got a treat.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it please leave any positive feed back or requests below


	4. Scaring Time (Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot with Clint <3

"Watch out!" Clint yelled as he ran into the training room, you quickly gathered fire in your hands getting ready to strike.  
"It's right behind me, fuck" Clint panted as he stood by your side.  
You glared down the darkened corridor as Tony ran out in a blanket making ghost noises.  
"Are you having a fucking laugh!" You snapped at Clint the fire exploding away in your hands.  
"I told you it wouldn't work" Clint sighed as he walked away and went to help Tony.  
"She's a tough one to scare" Tony sighed as he threw the blanket to the side.  
"I've got it!" Clint smirked evilly as the two of them ran out the room leaving you stood there.  
"They're planning on scaring you.....oh I see I am late sorry" Steve smiled as he walked in seeing the blanket.  
"Wanna help me get them back" You smirked over to Steve who sighed.  
"I don't really...erm like scaring people" Steve smiled rubbing the back of his head.  
"All, I need you to do is scream when I say and maybe help out with some voices" You smirked at him, as he sighed and held out his hand, you walked over and shook it before walking down the corridor.  
You walked into your room and straight into a wall of cobwebs, you looked around your room seeing it was covered in webs and plastic spiders. You glared up at a camera in the corner and smirked.  
"Let's go" You smirked as you clicked your fingers setting the cobwebs on fire, cleaning your room, you walked up the camera and smiled knowing Clint would be watching.  
You clenched your fist smashing the lense of the camera, you locked your door and walked over to your wardrobe, you searched through the mess until you came across a white mask with a red mark across it.  
"I haven't worn you in a while" You smirked as you put it on, then all black clothing.  
You sneaked out into the corridor, as Steve was in the kitchen and Tony and Clint were sat on the sofa, you looked over to Natasha who was walking in and saw you as she smiled.  
"Here you go" You mouthed as she turned the lights off.  
"Really?, Jarvis turn the lights on" Tony sighed, nothing happened.  
You raised up your hand a small light burning in front of Steves face, he took it as a queue.  
"Stark!" Steve yelled before running out the room silently.  
"Steve!?" Tony and Clint yelled getting up.  
You lit a small light under your mask illuminating the scar.  
"You thought you were free" You said in your deepest voice.  
"Erm....." Tony stood there bracing him self.  
You took the mask off, placing a fireball behind it so it stayed in the air, as you shuffled away.  
"Stark is this your prank" Clint sighed as he looked at Tony.  
"You think that's me!" Tony yelled at Clint, as the eyes hole turned red as Clint let out a small yelp.  
"You're all fools" Steve hissed trying to create the voice you used.  
"Nice" You smirked to yourself as you finally got behind Clint.  
"Time to end this" Natasha said in nearly the same voice.  
"Ok who ever this is good one hahah" Clint said.  
You sighed and lit the whole mask on fire, as you heard Clint swallow.  
"Run" You breathed on Clints neck making him scream, along side Tony.  
"Omg you guys!" You started laughed as Natasha turned the lights on with a small smirk on her face.  
"Fucking hell (f/n)!" Clint yelled at you turning around.  
"Now that's how you scare someon.aaaaa!" You screamed as Clint turned around half is face melted off.  
You quickly jumped back as he began to laugh.  
"What the hell" You panted as you held a hand against your chest as Clint laughed.  
"I knew that would work!" Clint smiled to Tony as he high fived him, as Clint removed the mask dropping it on the floor.  
"Our mask was better" Tony smirked at you, you lit the mask on the floor on fire.  
"You mother fuckers...." You glared as you regained your composure.  
"What are you....." Clint muttered before he started to run off down the corridor as you followed.  
"It was just a joke!" Clint laughed as he jumped grabbing a near by vent cover and climbed up.  
"Get back here!" You yelped as you clambered into the vents and chased after him.  
"Which way now!" Clint called as you came to an intersection.  
You sighed and followed his voice, as you heard him sigh.  
"Clint just come here I'm getting covered in dirt!" You yelled as you crawled along the vents not looking where you were going.  
"Ah!" You screamed as you fell down a hole and landed in Clints arms.  
"Nice of you to drop it" Clint smiled to you, you glared at him.  
You shuffled out of his arms and onto the floor where you dusted yourself off, the lights suddenly went on and off.  
"Really?" You sighed turning around and noticing Clint had vanished.  
"Come on" You sighed as you walked towards the door, the handle suddenly breaking off and falling onto the floor in front of you.  
"What the...." You muttered as you shuffled back into the middle of the room.  
The lights went off again and came back on with blood stains on the wall.  
"Guys...." You muttered as a whispered voice was played into the room.  
"Guys cut it out!" You yelled back you backed up against the wall.  
"(f/n)..." You heard Clints voice muttered in the vents as you shuffled forward then suddenly a river off blood came flowing out.  
"Gotcha!" Clint yelled grabbing your shoulder from behind.  
You turned around as a tear ran down your cheek as Clint froze.  
"(f/n)......" Clint muttered.  
"Fuck off you dick!" You screamed at him slapping him across the face with your burning palm leaving a mark.  
You ran towards the door as Tony opened it, throwing a fireball in his face too as he ran down the corridor screaming about his hair.  
"Fucking jackass, dick, asshole" You cried as you ran down the corridor and into your room slamming the door, you ran over to your bed and curled up against the back of your bed and wiped your face.  
You heard a shuffling come from the vents as Clint jumped down in front of you, freezing seeing your crying state.  
"What the fuck do you wa...!" You yelled.  
"Sorry" Clint muttered cutting you off.  
"What?" You said puzzled looking at Clint as you got up off the bed.  
"I said I'm sorry" Clint said looking you in the eyes as you walked towards him.  
"I never meant to make you cry, I just wanted to scare you a bit so I'm really sorry" Clint shouted slightly never once breaking eye contact with you.  
"Clint...." You muttered as you placed your hand on his cheek as he hissed, you remembered you slapped him.  
"I'm sorry too" You smiled to him as you took your hand away, "Don't move"  
"What are you doin....." Clint muttered freezing as you kissed his cheek.  
"Better?" You smiled up to him as he blushed slightly.  
Your eyes widened as Clint wrapped his arms around you, kissing you on the lips.  
"Clint..." You panted as you pulled away.  
"This is much better than scaring you" Clint muttered into your ear making you go red.  
"I can't control it anymore" Clint muttered as he kissed you again on the lips slipping his tongue into your mouth.  
"Fuck" Clint panted as he pulled away smiled and laughing slightly at your flustered form.  
"I love you Clint" You muttered as you slowly looked up at him as he smiled down.  
"I love you too (f/n)" Clint smiled as he moved his hands lower.  
"Clint" You hissed, looking him in the eyes.  
"Well, the door is locked" He smirked at you, making you smile as you kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys want me to do next?


	5. God of Mischief (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot with Loki

"You explained Halloween to him!" You yelled at Tony who laughed.  
"I don't see the problem here" Tony sighed as he looked up from his suit.  
"You told the god of mischief about Halloween!, what the hell were you thinking!?" You yelled sighing as you sat down in a near by chair.  
"I was explaining it to Thor and he must have overheard" Tony smirked.  
"Oh god" You groaned as you looked at the ceiling.  
"Is something wrong my love?" Loki smiled down to you as you glared up at him.  
"What are you planning" You glared as smirked.  
"Nothing at all" He smirked leaning down and kissing you on the forehead before vanishing.  
"Stark if I have a heart attack it's your fault!" You yelled as you walked out the room.

You walked into the kitchen were Thor was sat with a plastic spider in his hair.  
"Do you like my outfit!?" Thor boomed over to you making you smile.  
"Very cute" You smiled over to Thor who sighed.  
"Is it not meant to be scary?" Thor said puzzled.  
"Yup, but yours is so cute" You smiled as you got a glass of water.  
You quickly spat out the water as you felt something move across your neck.  
"Loki!" You yelled spinning around to see Thor sat there puzzled.  
"Is there a problem maiden?" Thor asked.  
"Where's your brother" You glared at Thor who smiled.  
"I know not where he is" Thor smiled.  
"Bullshit" You glared as you slammed the glass down on the counter and wander down the corridor.  
"Woah!" You yelled as you dodged an arrow.  
"Fucking hell Clint!" You yelled as Clint stood at the end of the corridor.  
"I could have sworn I saw a monster" He muttered as he ran off.  
"Ok....." You muttered as you carried on down the corridor and noticed your door was open, you sighed as you pushed it open slightly and a bucket of green slime fell on your head.  
You looked down to a small note on the floor.  
"Halloween is fun is it not?,  
Loki"  
"You dick head, I will get you back!" You yelled as you stormed over to the bathroom and went in the shower.  
You sighed as you turned the water on and started getting undressed, you turned in the mirror seeing a masked man stood behind you, you screamed punching him in the gut, before it vanished.  
"Loki!" You screamed as you stood in your underwear.  
You looked around the room once more before locking the door, and finally going in the shower, you got out of the shower and noticed your towel was gone along with everything else but your underwear.  
"I'm going to murder him" You muttered to your self as you put your underwear on and walked out into your room and saw Loki smirking at you.  
"Have anything to say to me?" You glared at him.  
"I think I live up to my title" He smirked at you as he walked towards you.  
"Did you scare Clint before?" You asked Loki.  
"Why would I need to scare Barton?" Loki sighed puzzled, as the door flung open and a demon jumped in.  
"Oh fuck!" You screamed as Loki stood in front of you.  
"Get back demon!" Loki yelled at it shaking slightly before the demon burst out laughing.  
"Oh we got them!" Clint burst out laughing, as Natasha took of her mask.  
"Nice" Clint whistled as he walked in behind Natasha but was quickly met by her fist.  
"Here" Loki muttered as he removed his coat and threw it on you.  
"Don't look you idiot" She sighed.  
"Ow, my nose" Clint said holding his nose.  
"Oh come on" Natasha sighed as she grabbed Clint walking out of the room shutting the door, leaving you and Loki stood there hearts beating fast.  
"Loki?" You asked tapping him on the shoulder.  
"I can not believe those idiotic mortals scared me" Loki hissed before turning around.  
"You guarded me?" You smirked looking at him making him blush slightly.  
"You were just simply behind me that's all" Loki sighed down to you.  
"And the coat?" You smirked once more.  
"You looked cold" Loki sighed.  
"Oh so it wasn't the fact that you didn't want Clint to see?" You smiled.  
"Why would I care if another mortal saw your skin" Loki sighed.  
"So you wouldn't mind if I...." You smiled as you walked past Loki and towards the door.  
"Woah!" You muttered as Loki was now stood in front of you.  
"You are one annoying mortal" Loki glared at you  
"Any reason you took my towel in the first place?" You glared at Loki.  
"A trick for you and a treat for me" He smiled down as he walked over to a chair and sat down.  
"That's not how it works" You glared at Loki as he smirked as he picked up a book.  
You glared over to Loki who was trying to get your attention and annoyingly it was working, you walked over and grabbed the books from his hands and slammed it down on the desk.  
"Do you need something, I've had my fun" He smirked up to you.  
"I haven't had my fun with you" You glared at Loki as you sat on his lap.  
"Oh and what makes you think I will play along with your game mortal?" Loki smirked.  
You lent forward and kissed Loki on the lips, as you felt his tongue slide into your mouth.  
"You seem to like this" You smirked as you pulled away and Loki stood up causing you to grip around his neck.  
"You'll drive me insane one day" Loki smirked as he lay you down on the bed.  
"You've already driven me insane" You glared up at Loki as he pinned you down on the bed.  
"Oh I haven't even started yet" Loki muttered into your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests for the next person?


	6. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot with Clint, where the reader is a scaredy cat

"Do we have to go there" You muttered as the avengers headed towards a haunted house.  
"Why you scared?" Clint smirked back to you as you glared shaking your head.  
"Right then what's the problem?" Clint sighed looking at you as the other avengers walked ahead.  
"Nothing, really, it just think it's a waste of time" You muttered as you walked up to him.  
"You're such a bore come on" Clint sighed as he carried on walking as you followed behind.  
"You have to go around in pairs" The man at the door said when you got there, Clint didn't move away from you as the avengers sorted them self out.  
"Tony and Nat that's not going to end well" Clint smirked over to you making you laugh.  
You shuffled forward really not wanting to go in, before Clint smiled back at you as the man let you in.  
"Oh god" You breathed out as you stepped into the pitch black house, and walked down a corridor following Clint.  
"This isn't even that scary" Clint sighed.  
"Oh shit!" Clint yelled as he turned around and broke out into a sprint.  
"What, AAAHHH!" You screamed as a blood covered clown stood behind you with a chainsaw, you legs turned to jelly as you started to run away and made it into the next room seeing Clint who was looking at a button.  
"Don't press that" You glared at Clint as he held his finger over the button smirking at you.  
He pressed the button as you braced for something, but nothing happened you looked over to Clint who looked slightly disappointed until you heard a scream from ahead of you.  
"Come on we're missing out on the fun!" Clint shouted as he ran through the room, you took another deep breath in before following him.  
You watched Clint run through a door and shut it behind him.  
"Really Clint!" You yelled as you pulled on the door, it didn't move.  
"No, No, NO" You yelled as you vigorously shook the handle.  
"Need some help" A voice said next to you.  
"Yeah the door is, GET BACK!" You screamed as a doctor stood there his intestines hanging out, about to grab you.  
"(F/n)!" Clint banged on the door.  
"Woah!" You yelped as you fell back and landed on the top of a slide.  
"There's no saving you sorry" The doctor smirked before pulling a leaver.  
"AAHHH CLINT!" You screamed as you began to slid backwards down the slide screaming as zombies lent over the slide trying to grab you.  
You rolled back on the slide landing on your feet and looking around in the pitch black room.  
"You're an avenger god damn it" You hissed as you clenched your fist, "You shouldn't be scared".  
You heard a faint sound of a chainsaw and screamed from behind you, you slowly turned your head seeing a human head rolling towards you.  
"Oh fresh meat" You heard someone smirk.  
"Nope!" You yelped as you ran off down the corridor pulling over shelves as the man got closer and closer to you.  
"Stay back!" You screamed as you back up against a window.  
The man smirked before walking away laughing.  
"What was that about" You glared before screaming once more as a hand broke through the glass grabbing onto your shoulder.  
"Get off!" You yelled as you grabbed the hand pulling the man through the window laying him front of you, he got to his feet smiling at you blood covered his body.  
"Thanks for the exit" You muttered shaking as you leaped through the window and ran down the corridor.  
"Ow fuck" You muttered as you ran into something.  
"Oh hey you ok?, because I'm not" The man asked turning around and looking at you.  
"Nope, not good" You muttered your face going white as you looked at the man who's skin had been burnt off.  
You quickly shoved him to the side as you heard him chasing after you, screaming for you to help, you found a door swinging it open and slamming it behind you hearing a small click as it locked.  
"Oh god" You muttered as you slumped to the floor taking deep breaths.  
You heard another scream from your left, you sighed getting to your feet.  
"I've had enough" You glared as you braced for something.  
"Run!" You heard Clint scream as he ran past grabbing your hand, as you broke out into a sprint.  
"What are we running from" You panted.  
"Slender man, clown, ghost, I don't know any more!" Clint yelled as you ran past a closet.  
"In here" He panted spinning back around and dragging you into the closet shutting the door, leaving you leaning against Clints chest listening to his heart beat.  
You both remained quite as you heard something run past the closet you both let out a big sigh, before looking at each other.  
"I lied, I'm fuck scared of everything" You quickly said to Clint who smiled at you patting your head.  
"I knew you were, that's why when that door shut, all that was running through my head was to find you, I'm glad I did" Clint smiled down to you.  
"You won't tell the others about this will you" You muttered into his chest which you were now hugging.  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Clint laughed as he opened the closet and stepped out, you jumped out after him.   
He placed his arm around your waist pulling you close to him, as you made your way through the doors, Clint sometimes letting out a small yelp making you smile, you came to the exit and walked out seeing all the other avengers.  
"Natasha you screamed a lot" You smiled to her, "You ok?"  
"That was Stark" She glared over to Tony who was white as a ghost, "You two look friendly" She smirked at you too as you quickly wiggled out of Clints grip blushing slightly.  
"Let's go and enjoy the rest of the fair" Steve smiled at Bucky who nodded clearly not bothered by the horrors of the haunted house.   
"Yes brother let us go!" Thor boomed as Loki sighed as he followed the rest of the group down the fair.  
Natasha gave you a look of good luck, before pushing Tony towards the rest of the avengers.  
"You want a toffee apple?" Clint smiled to you.  
"Yeah" You smiled to him as you wrapped your hand around Clints who squeezed it as you walked down the fair.  
You got a toffee apple and began to eat it as you walked around the fair before reaching a tin can game  
"Bet I could beat you" You smirked to Clint who laughed.  
"In your dreams" He smirked at you, you finished off the apple putting it in the bin and walking over to the stall.  
"Hit all the cans down and win" The man smiled handing you and Clint three balls each.  
Clint went first knocking all but one can down.  
"That can is lucky that's all" Clint muttered making you smirk.  
You lined up your shot knocking all the cans down in one shot gaining you a small clap from audience around you.  
"Better stick to the bow and arrow" You smirked to him, as you were handed a small stuffed cat.  
"It's only cause you train with knives, I would have totally beaten you other wise" Clint smirked as he placed his arm around your shoulders pulling you in close, as you walked away from the stall.  
"The fireworks are going to start soon, follow me" Clint smiled as he removed his arm and began walking up a hill as you followed.  
"Best view" Clint smirked proudly as he pointed the edge of the hill, you smiled as you sat down hugging your knees as Clint sat next to you.  
The fireworks began you watched each one exploding making you smile, you looked to your right seeing Clint was just looking at you, you quickly turned back to the fireworks trying to hide your blush.  
"(f/n)" Clint muttered as you turned to him.  
"Yeah wha..." You were cut short as Clint kissed you on the lips.  
"You're so cute" Clint smiled resting his forehead against yours.  
Before you could respond Clint kissed you on the lips once more before pulling away and sitting in front of you.  
You sat there bright red, as Clint started to laughed as he lay down on the grass, you glared at him before smirking as you sat on his waist.  
"(f/n)?" Clint asked before smirked as you kissed him on the lips leaning forward, you gasped slightly as Clint grabbed your ass, giving him chance to slide his tongue into your mouth.  
"Cheap move Clint" You panted as you pulled away.  
"I love you (f/n)" Clint smiled as he moved his hand to your face.  
"I love you too Clint" You smiled down to him.  
"Lets go" Clint smirked as he tried to get up but you didn't move.  
"Really?" Clint smirked up to you, as you smiled down.  
He quickly rolled you both over before he was pinning you down on the grass.  
"Ok let's go" You sighed up to him, smirking.  
"Oh now you want to go" Clint smirked as he rested his head on yours.  
"That's gunna cost you" He smirked as he moved down to your neck and started sucking.  
"Clint....come on" You moaned slightly, before smirking.  
"What are you smiling about?" Clint smirked into your ear.  
"What are you so eager about?" You smirked gesturing down to his trousers as he laughed slightly.  
"When we get back to my place, I will show you" Clint muttered into your ear making you go bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLE <3 SCREW ALL THE PEOPLE AT PARTIES WE GOT FANFICTION <3   
> Leave a comment below if you want a request or just to suggest who I should do next

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
